Nothing is Ever Easy
by Jacobblackroxsmysoxs
Summary: Jacob Black return's to La Push not expecting very much. That is until he imprints on opinionated, spoiled Delilah Carter. Now Jacob must convince Delilah to give him a chance. Will he succeed or will Jacob be hurt again? Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

Jacob POV

I inhaled slightly. All the familiarities of the woods came back to me, the thick forest, the sound of the sea crashing against the rock, and of course the pain and misery I had been put through the last few months. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself you idiot. She has chosen. Let it go!_

I was now at the border of La Push. I have only been gone a month but everything seemed different yet familiar. I knew the pack was out patrolling, they may have even caught on to my scent. _Well I guess it is now or never._ I thought. How will they react to me coming back. Sure Sam had given my his blessing but still I had that gut feeling I had betrayed them by running off like a coward. Quickly I stripped my pants off and tied them to my string. _Here goes nothing._

I phased into a argument between Quil and Paul.

'_You are fucking crazy man, Catwoman can kick Wonder Woman's ass any day' _Quil demanded.

'_Are you crazy? Wonder Woman rolls with fucking Superman! Catwoman can't do shit to- JACOB?' _Paul cut off.

'_Hey guys um I'm back' _Everyone was in complete shock. I knew they'd hate me.

'_Yeah right Jake like we would ever hate you. We are just surprised you came back so soon' _Embry said.

'_Yeah man, but its great to have you back!' _said Seth.

'_Yeah it like totally made my day' _Leah said sarcastically.

'_Ah Leah I knew there was a reason I was coming back. I could never forget your love' _I laughed.

'_Jake, are you back for good? Everything taken care of?' _Sam asked. A picture of Bella clouded my head. I cringed.

'_Yeah Sam. I'm over that shit' _I said truthfully. Sure it still hurt she had chosen the leech over me but it was her choice and I was not going to let her ruin my life anymore. I had to intention of telling her I was back. I wanted nothing to do with Bella Swan anymore.

'_About time man! We were taking bets on how long it took for you to start buying tampons and watching The Notebook over and over'_ Paul laughed.

'_Sorry Paul but you are going to have to continue doing those things on your own' _I shot back. The rest of the pack laughed. It felt good to be home.

'_So captain, where do you want me?'_ I asked Sam.

'_You should really go home Jake. Billy is going to be thrilled you are back' _Said Sam.

'_Alright guys I'll catch you later then' _I said.

'_Yeah you will. Come over to my house when you are done, I just bought The Beatles Rockband.' _Seth told me.

I waited for a protest from Leah telling Seth to stop inviting us to his house, but none came instead she was thinking about some chick flick she recently saw. I guess she was happy I was back after all. _'Keep dreaming loser' _she told me.

I made it back to my house and phased. I pulled on my dirty jeans and tried to fix my hair a bit. I didn't want to scare my dad into thinking I was sleeping on the side of the road the entire time I was gone, even though I kind of had. I opened the front door to find Billy watching TV in the living room. I had forgotten how small this place was, but it was extremely welcoming after a month of staying outside.

"Hey Dad," I said. Billy turned to look at me and instantly his face light up.

"Jacob you're back. Thank God I was starting to get worried," he said. I walked over and hugged him. We talked a little about my trip and how I felt about everything that had happened.

"I'm over it dad I promise." I told him.

"Well good son, I am proud of you. Charlie has been asking about you nonstop since you left. He is not to pleased Bella chose Edward instead of you. He can't believe she is planning on marrying the guy right after high school. But they were kind enough to send us a save the date," Billy said bitterly. I walked over to the kitchen table where there was a blue envelope. I opened and pulled out a magnet with a picture of a smiling Bella and Edward with "Save the Date" printed across it. I looked at Bella, she looked beautiful of course but the butterflies did not form in my stomach as they would have a month ago. Well at least she looked happy. That's all that really matters.

"Hey dad I'm going to take a shower then head over to Seth's," I said.

"Alright son. And scrub real good you smell like skunk," he said. Ah it was good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

Delilah's POV

I walked into the new mansion my father had built. It was right on the border of La Push and Forks. Why because my father was Quileute and wanted to be "a part of the tribe again" and I screamed for hours when he told me I was going to be sent to some school on a reservation. I have gone to a private school my entire life! Ok yeah so I am a bit of a spoiled brat but blame my parents not me.

My dad grew up in La Push before moving to Los Angeles to become a UCLA Bruin. There he met my mother and they have this wonderful story about how they fell in love and graduated then married and had me. Oh and yeah became billionaires in the process. Yeah we had a sweet life, before my mother was murdered. Then everything crumpled. My dad buried himself in his work. I buried myself in pretty much everything I could, fashion, dance, even school. After two years we were doing okay. My dad is literally my best friend. We tell each other everything. So yeah it was a huge surprise when he announced he wanted to leave warm sunny LA to move to some middle of no where town where he grew up. I mean okay he wanted a change, but seriously we are Carters! We have a car for everyday of the week, we have houses-make that mansions all over the world. My closet is bigger than some houses in La Push! Why would I want to live here? Simple, it would make my dad happy. So I packed up all my things from my beautiful beach house in LA, said goodbye to all my friends I had know since I could walk, finally dumped my cheating completely gorgeous rocker boyfriend, strapped on my favorite Jimmy Choo shoes, and came here to La Push, Washington. Ok so my first reaction was pretty mean. My dad had shown me pictures of this place my entire life but I NEVER was like "Oh daddy can we please go there?!" Sure it was beautiful, peaceful, and the people here waved at you even though you were a complete stranger, but still I grew up in Los Angeles and New York! The two greatest cities in the US! But I promised I would try my hardest to like it here.

As soon as we had gotten here a month ago my dad had dragged me to meet the tribe in La Push. Everyone was pretty nice. There were these guys who all looked like they were on steroids I mean these guys were HUGE!! Not to mention completely obnoxious. Why do muscular guys have to be such assholes. First they did not have any shirts on and then they got the idea that challenging each other in a fight would somehow impress me. I put up with it for a good fifteen minutes until I was finally able to get a signal on my iphone to download the latest Tetris game. So there I was standing at the beach on some reservation completely content playing my Tetris game while the Tribe held some honorary welcome back barbeque for my dad, when Jerk # 1, Peter I think his name was, grabs my custom made pink iphone and starts playing MY Tetris game. Okay so a normal girl would have been like "oh" giggle "give it back silly" giggle giggle, but not me. Instead I jumped up grabbed the phone from his oversized hands, slapped him (which kinda hurt), then pulled out a bottle of Purell from my Chanel bag and proceeded to sterilize both my phone and my hand. This pissed off Peter and the freak started to shake like crazy, he literally looked like he was about to kill me. Ha the idiot good thing he didn't try. Right as he started to shake, the rest of the equally huge guys ran over and dragged him into the woods. Then one of the huge guys girlfriends, who had scars on her face, walked over to me and said "Please excuse him, he has a bit of a temper." Yeah right. A bit of a temper is when you ram into the guy in front of you in valet because he is explaining the importance of his Mercedes to the valet driver for twenty minutes, not when you freak out and turn into a giant wolf.

Yeah I know werewolves exist, and that's about all I know and all I care to know. Like I said I am not a normal girl. I am a spoiled rich girl who also happens to be an immortal. I have powers that I rarely use anymore because last time I started using them, my mother was killed. The so called "Protectors" yeah they have nothing on me. When I was still using my powers I read people's minds, move thing without moving them, have visions and a lot more cool things. But I have decided to ignore my powers and live a normal life just as my mother had done. See we are a family of immortals. We develop our powers around age twelve, we can choose to further study our powers or we can choose to ignore them. Once we hit twenty our decision is made final. We either stop aging or we continue aging but lose our powers. I am the last immortal and I have absolutely no interest in staying 20 for the rest of eternity. Nope not me I am going to graduate, get the hell out of this town, make my mark on the world by designing a successful fashion line, maybe marry someone if he ever comes along, and die a old, rich, happy woman. That is my plan and there is nothing, I repeat NOTHING that will stand in my way. I am Delilah fucking Carter and don't you forget that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

Jacob POV

I had been back home for about a week now. It already felt like I never left. My dad had me doing chores to make up for when I was gone. And Quil, Embry, and I were acting like we did before the whole Bella incident. We were sitting in my shed when Quil came up with the idea that would change my life forever, whether it was for the better or worst, I don't think I will ever know.

"Hey Jake man you gotta come see this house. Remember that guy Daniel Carter, the only guy who got out of this town and became a billionaire? Yeah so he move back and had a huge mansion built for him and his daughter, Delilah," Quil said. Embry chuckled when he said Delilah's name.

"His daughter is something else Jake. She walks in here like she is better than everyone, like she is totally nice but she hit Paul for being a jerk then sanitized her hand. Total valley girl," said Embry. "She is super hot though. She has that whole movie star thing going on. I swear her shoes cost more than my house."

"Why did she hit Paul?" I asked.

"He took away her iphone," said Quil. "He almost phased in front of her, like he was totally pissed a girl actually rejected his charm and she didn't look scared at all. She just stood there like she was bored or something. We had to drag the moron into the forest so he could phase."

"Yeah then she walked away got into her BMW and left just like that," said Embry. "She is not like the girls here. I see her around town sometimes always a trail of guys behind her but she just looks annoyed the whole time."

"Her dad is super nice though. He is not like I imagined multibillionaires to be." Quil said.

"Anyways man, you got to see their house. It has to have at least ten room in it," Quil said. The next thing I know we are driving to the border to check out this mansion. The guys weren't lying. The place was like a palace. It was bigger than the Cullen place. It was white, looked to be two stories, with a wind up driveway. It looked like someone had stolen it from Beverly Hill or something. Then at top of it there was a black Mercedes, a red BMW, and a white escalade in the driveway. I never understood why rich people wanted so many cars. One was enough for me, although I would want a better one than the Rabbit.

"Come on lets go inside and say hi. My dad told me Daniel is out of town for business. You got to see Delilah, Jake, its funny to see the look in her eyes when she is talking to us common folk," Quil laughed. Honestly I had no interest in meeting some girl who viewed me as nothing more than some poverty case. And the way the guys were making her sound I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't let us into her Beverly Hills mansion. But before I could say anything Quil and Embry were already on their way up the driveway. Shit well here goes nothing.

We approached the front door and Quil rang the doorbell. My eyes wandered around the house. There were statues that looked expensive and the grass was really green. Morons I thought, it is gonna die by the time August comes. Everyone knew better than to plant grass. The door began to open and I have expected to see a guy dressed in a tux with an English accent, but instead what I saw was much more shocking. There in the doorway stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brown hair that curled softly at the bottom, light brown skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. As soon as I looked in her eyes my heart sped up, nothing else in this world mattered anymore except this girl. I instantly felt dizzy but it was a good kind of dizzy. I ripped my eyes from her so I could regain my balance. Shit, I had just imprinted on the stuck up valley girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. **

Delilah's POV

I was watching TV when the doorbell rang. Yay small town equals unwanted company. My dad was out of town so I considered not answering it. But then again this was a small town it would get back to him that I was being rude to visitors. Fine I thought as I got up, hopefully its just some person trying to sell something then I will buy whatever the hell it is so they can go away. I looked out the peep hole to find three oversized guys waiting outside. Oh great! Now I have to be chased in my own house too, real fucking great. I sighed with annoyance but still opened the door. There on my door step was Quail, Em-something, and some guy I had never seen before. Quail and Empty, was that it, who the hell would name their kid Empty and Quail, had smug smiles on their face while Mr. No-name had a look on his face like he just discovered a new planet. Well this is going to be fun.

"Uh hi guys," I said as I opened the door more. Wow it was freezing outside. What the fuck it was the beginning of July! "Do you want to come inside?" Right Delilah invite them in. What if they hurt you? Oh right you are magical huh. Ok whatever to get back into the warmth! I opened the door more and stepped aside to let them in. They all looked shocked I invited them in. Hey I can be nice if I wanted. And Quail and Empty were pretty nice.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much just wanted to introduce you to Jacob Black, Billy's son." Quil, not Quail, said. I looked at Jacob who was looking at me like I was the second coming. He was gorgeous though. He was muscular, of course, and had short black hair, his eyes were dark brown, and he was more than good foot and a half taller than me. Something inside my stomach fluttered, I only had this feeling once before in my life.

"Hello Jacob," I said politely. He was still staring at me. Well this is awkward.

Embry, that's it, nudged him, "Snap out of it Jake!"

"Oh um yeah um ah hi" Jacob said to me. Wow a man of words. Well where does this go now. Okay so my next step surprised even me but I hadn't been around people my age in over a month and ok I wanted some friends.

"You guys, like, wanna hang out for a bit?" I asked them. They all looked at me with their mouths open. Oh geez snap out of it just because I am rich doesn't make me a total bitch!

"Yeah we would love to!" Jacob said a little too enthusiastically. Wow subtle much.

I was so not interested in dating anyone from here. Scratch that I was so not interested in dating anyone anywhere. My last relationship was a total car crash. My ex boyfriend Adrian was a heartthrob. He was part of this band that was getting pretty huge, but when we first met he was just another freak playing his guitar in a garage with his friends. He was one of the cool kids at our school. We both came from wealthy families. My mom was already gone by the time I was fourteen which is when Adrian took an interest in me. We started out pretty normal until we began moving at warp speed. I swear we began moving so fast I think Luke Skywalker would have gotten sick on our wonderful emotional relationship rollercoaster. We fell in love in the first three months of our relationship. I was crazy about this guy, I even walked around with an "I love my boyfriend" shirt. My dad was what he liked to say "hip" he let Adrian stay the night in our house. It started out he would stay in a guest room then sneak into my room. After a year of dating my dad stopped pretending he didn't know what was going on and took me to the doctors to get some birth control pills and completely embarrassed me by handing Adrian a box of condoms. Sure we had had sex but it wasn't like we were these out of control teens. No that came after about a year and a half of dating. One thing about me, I do not get jealous. I don't know why I just don't. my friends all envied me for that but Adrian hated it. His band began doing gigs at this local 18 and under club and the girls began chasing Adrian like crazy. And I didn't care. I was stuck in this stupid fantasy world in which he could never betray me, that is until one night I left my phone in my car and borrowed his. There were texts from all sorts of girls "Thanking him for last night" and telling him what color underwear they were wearing. I decided to go through his phone only to find pictures of girls all over it. I wasn't jealous, instead I felt betrayed. It wasn't that I was jealous that he was with all these other girls, instead I was hurt he _wanted_ to be with other girls. I confronted him and he confessed to all of it. And stupid me I took him back, what can I say I was in love with him. The second time around I began to try to show his how much I loved him. I was there at everyone of his concerts and every practice. I hired limos to transport the band where they needed to go, I offered my house as a practice space to my dad's dislike, and it still wasn't enough. Adrian was still having his cake and eating it too. After that I stopped caring. I began having my own little flings, even met some cool guys at his concerts. I did not get jealous, but Adrian did. He wrote in the song "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White Tee's to play at the concerts I attended so guys would know to stay away from me. He began trying right when I had stopped. The guy I fell madly in love with was replaced with this stuck up rock star. When he stopped trying to mend our relationship, I felt hurt. I would cry myself to sleep wondering what happened to us and why he gave up, why I gave up. But for some reason I would not end it and neither would he. I did not end it when he had me drop off him and his slut for the night at his house, and he did not end it when one of my side guys sent me a bouquet of roses for my birthday. I had two guys I would go to when Adrian got me upset, Adrian had a different girl every time he wanted to spite me. You would think it was the last straw when he "accidentally" sent me a pic of him and some girl getting it on, but it wasn't. I stayed another two months. I finally got the strength to end it when I woke up one day and imagined what my mom would think of me if she were still here. My dad knew about Adrian and me's games and he repeatedly told me to dump him, I never listened. When the last day of school came around I told him I was moving and it was over. Tears stung my eyes while I said it, I thought back to when we first started dating how he had our future planned out, how he would hold my hand every chance he got, how he told me he loved me every hour. I had this fantasy that he would grab me and ask me not to leave, that he couldn't live with out me, that he was sorry for every thing he has done. But instead, when I told him we were over, he simply looked at me and shrugged. His face showed no emotion instead he went back to talking to some girl at his locker. I held the tears back and nodded then I went to class and acted like nothing happened. That night I did not allow myself to cry, instead I dug out an old sketch book and began working on my fashion line.

I was now sitting one my couch laughing as Quil and Embry battled at Guitar Hero. Jacob sat at the opposite end of the couch and would steal glances at me every chance he got. I pretended not to notice. I knew he was developing a crush on me, but I was not a girl people wanted to get involved with. Adrian had screwed me up so much, I knew if I looked into Jacob's eyes I might screw him up too. And so the night proceeded. The guys stayed for a few hours and I actually had a good time, but I did not once look at Jacob. Not even when he came up to me and said goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight. **

Jacob POV

My imprint, my fucking soul mate, showed absolutely no interest in me! She looked at Embry more than she looked at me. Why what was wrong with me? The universe just wants me to be alone. I haven't seen Delilah in three days and it been killing me. The pack knows I imprinted on her and are trying the think if ways to help me out. So far the best suggestion has come from Paul who said to kidnap her. With the pack being no help, I needed to act on my own. Tonight there was going to be a bonfire at the beach and everyone was going. Including Bella, she has heard from Charlie I was back and called Billy to double check that I would be at the bonfire. I had no interest in talking to Bella. Instead I wanted to talk to Delilah. Her dad was still out of town, so I got into my rabbit and drove to her house. I was going to ask her to the bonfire. I pulled up to the huge mansion and made my way up the driveway. I rang the doorbell and waited. She opened the door and once again I was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Hey Jacob," she said, actually looking into my eyes for once.

"Hey Delilah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the bonfire tonight. There is going to be fireworks and stuff," I said a hopeful tone obviously in my voice.

"That's really sweet Jacob, but I'm not sure. I really don't -" I caught on to her tenseness and cut her off.

"I'm not asking you out," I said, damn that came out mean, "I mean we would just go as friends." I looked at her, she had a smile on her face.

"Friends huh? Okay fine. Besides you are like the third person who had come asking if I was going," she laughed.

"Oh so you had already planned on going," I joked.

"of course not your charm convinced me," she said laughing. "I am going to go change really quickly. Make yourself at home."

I sat down on the couch and began to make myself comfortable. Delilah seemed like the type of girl who would take a while to get ready. Surprisingly she came down ten minutes later dressed in skinny jeans, a purple sweater that had "AERO" printed across it, a white shirt underneath and grey converse. Her long hair was tumbling down her shoulders.

"Hey look we are matching," she said while pointing to my black converse.

"I might make you go change," I said laughing. "I was wearing them first."

"Well if anyone asks we just planned this," she smiled.

"So does your dad go out of town a lot?" I asked

"Yeah he is a workaholic. But I make sure he takes it easy and eats right. I have this gift that I can make people do things they don't really want to. Eating a side of spinach with dinner is one of them," she said.

"Yeah I take care of my dad too. But I think he would hit me if I tried to control what he eats," I said imagining Billy throwing spinach at my face.

"You're dad is really nice. He comes over a lot when my dad is home. Apparently they all went to school together," Delilah said.

"Yeah my dad always talks about yours. How he managed to get out of here and make a name for himself. I swear your dad is my dad's motivation," I laughed.

"Please don't tell my dad that. He will never live it down," she replied. She glanced at the clock, we still had a little time before the bonfire. She made her way over and sat next to me on the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything," I replied. I would do anything for this girl. She bit her lip and looked away. It seemed like she was struggling to find the words.

"W-what does it feel like w-when you um you phase?" I looked at her in shock. How did she know about werewolves and how did she know I was one of them. "I know about you. My dad is Quileute when Leah, is that her name, phased you're dad told my dad to watch out for anything. My dad explained everything to me after he busted into my room and checked my temperature."

"Its not so bad anymore. I was pretty freaked out when it first happened but now I kind of love it," I stated. Then I thought about something. "Wait if you know about us you still provoked Paul. Do you realize how dangerous that is?" I felt angry about that now, I had seen in play out in Paul's mind.

"That was not provoking. The guy is a douche…oops sorry." she said

"Yeah Paul is a douche, but a dangerous one. Just try not to provoke him please," I pleaded. She looked strangely at me then nodded as if she suddenly understood something.

"So should we get going?" she asked.

"Yeah my car is out front we can take that," I said. Great my piece of crap car.

"No I can drive myself that way you don't have to come back to drop me off," she said quickly. Oh I got it my car isn't good enough for her. I suddenly got angry not because she thought my car was crappy, it was, but because I couldn't give her things she is used to. I was a poor kid and she was rich.

"If you don't want to be in my car just admit it, don't make excuses," I stated coldly. She looked at me shocked that I would say that. Then she smiled just as coldly.

"Fine I don't want to be in your car. But its not cause its crap- I mean old its cause every time Billy comes over he raves about how you would love my blue Lamborghini," said Delilah.

"You have a Lamborghini?" I asked shocked. I drove a beat up old Rabbit and she had a Lamborghini. Thank you universe.

She looked at me and smiled "Do you really think I would move from warm sunny LA to here and not get anything in return? My dad got it for me to "help me adjust" because you know a Lamborghini is just what I need to adjust," Delilah replied. She led me out to the garage and opened the garage door. The garage alone was bigger than my house and inside where at least eight cars. Rich people and their cars.

"How many cars do you guys have?" I asked.

"Too many! I told my dad to take it easy but seriously he is with cars like I am with handbags," she giggled. I noticed the large black bag on her arm. It had a tag on it that said "Betseyville". I shook my head. Rich people.

"Here she is," she said stopping in front of a shiny blue Lamborghini. She turned and smiled at me. "Come on get in." I got into the car. I have never in my life sat on anything so expensive. I didn't even want to breathe. This was like a dream come true I was sitting in a fucken Lamborghini with my imprint. Ok so she still wasn't interested in me but I could change that. "Buckle up." she said. I laughed but listened to her. She coasted through the road while I held on for my life. This woman drove crazy. We got to First Beach faster than we should have.

"Land!" I cried out getting out of the car.

"Oh shut up," she laughed. "I do not drive crazy."

"Yeah all Los Angeles drivers say that." I said. She then playfully slapped my arm. Right as her fingers touched my skin a spark was sent through my body, judging from her eyes she felt it too. "Come one lets go say hi to everyone."

We made our way to the crowd and everyone proceeded to thank Delilah for coming. Every guy there looked at her like she was something to eat. I tensed up when I saw some guy try to hug her, she thankfully brushed him off and made her way back to Quil, Embry and me.

"Wow everyone here is so welcoming. I learned a lot of stories about my dad he is going to hate I know," she said.

"Dude Lyla, half the guys here are staring at you," Quil said. We glanced around to find all the available guys here looking at her.

"It's not me," she said. "it's the things I have. People react to me like this everywhere. I mean its not often you see a sixteen year old with a Lamborghini." When she said this I could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Jake here would love you even if you were poor," Embry said. I wanted to punch him for that.

"Yeah Jake doesn't care about your money do you Jake?" Quil said winking at me. I was so going to murder them later.

"Well then I guess Jake is the only friend I have here," she said trying to hide a blush. With that she took my hand and led me away from the guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight. **

Jacob POV

When we got to the edge of the beach she dropped my hand. For the first time since I phased I felt cold. She sat on a rock and looked out into the sea.

"Jake I need to tell you something," she said. "I lied about how I knew you were a werewolf. I can kind of read minds and other stuff." What the fuck was she talking about. Oh shit was she a leech? No she can't be she smells wonderful and I can hear her pulse. I began to take steps away from her. "No Jacob. I-I am what you call an Immortal. it's a family thing kind of like with you and the wolf gene. I have the immortal gene. My mother was an immortal. We get our powers when we are about twelve and we are given a choice. We can use our powers and stay young forever or we can not use them and live a normal life. After a while of not using our powers they go away. My mother did not use hers and grew older everyday…until she died. And I plan on growing old also. My mom and dad let me know about the wolf gene when my power's came in. We all hoped it wouldn't interfere, it didn't cause me to phase but my powers are much stronger than other immortals were. I also know that you, you imprinted on me. I sort of accidentally read your mind back at my house. Listen Jake, I can't be what you want me to be. I am a screw up when it comes to relationships and I just got out of a bad one and I just want to be on my own for a while. Jacob will you say something please?"

I hadn't realized I had not been breathing. My imprint is a magical, immortal person. And she pretty much just told me she wasn't interested. I looked at her and she looked worried. I realized I did not care what she was, I loved her. So maybe she wasn't ready to love me back, I would wait for her.

"I'll wait for you. Take your time, when you are ready to be in a relationship I will be here. I am bound to you Delilah," I said. She looked at me confused.

"I just told you I can do magic and all you get out of it is that I don't want to date you. You Jacob Black are something else," she smiled.

We stood there looking into each other's eyes. I felt the need to hold her so I slowly brought my hands up around her waist. When she did not protest I brought slowly brought her closer. She was soon right in front of me staring into my eyes, she looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. I couldn't help myself I leaned forward just a little. I stopped a few inches above her mouth. She shifted her gaze to me lips then slowly raised up her lips….


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. **

Delilah POV

I slowly moved my lips up to meet his. Just as I was about to close the gap between us I heard

"Jacob is that you?" I quickly pulled out of Jacob's grasp and was nearly trampled on by a girl with brown hair. She ran forward and jumped into Jacob's arms. I stood there awkwardly. _Well look on the Brightside at least his girlfriend showed up before you made a idiot out of yourself and kissed him._ I looked at the girl in Jake's arms and was reminded of Adrian, I had a weird feeling in my heart. Oh so this was jealousy, I thought.

"Bella," Jacob said. Gently but firmly pulling the girl off him. She looked confused. Had she seriously still not seen me. The girl, Bella took a step back and tripped over a rock. Jacob quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh sorry Jake, you know me clumsy as ever," she said blushing. I looked at Jacob he looked hurt when he looked at her. I could tell there was something wrong.

"It good to see you Bella," he said as he let her go. He did not sound at all to happy she was there.

"I miss you Jacob please can we talk-" she started to say.

"Bella I am kind of in the middle of something," Jacob said glancing at me.

"Hi I'm Delilah," I said. Bella looked at me strange.

"Are you that new girl who moved into that mansion near the border?" she asked. Already criticizing me for my dad's money.

"Yep that's me" I said.

"So that's your Lamborghini everyone is in awe over," she said bitterly. Ok I tried to be nice but this girl was being a bitch.

"Yeah that is mine. I thought about bringing my BMW but I thought that would be showing off a bit," I replied back a smile on my lips. She looked shocked at the comment I gave her. Jacob looked at me, I could see the pride in his eyes.

"Yeah people here are not too into expensive things," she said. "We prefer the simple life." That's it. Before I could stop myself I dug into her mind to find an image of her rich pale boyfriend standing next to his shiny silver Volvo.

"Bella stop-" Jacob began. But I cut him off. I can take care of myself.

"You might want to inform your boyfriend about that," I said. "I will see you later Jacob." with that I walked back to the bonfire. Whatever was going to go on with that girl and Jake I wanted no part of. I just had to be careful and not let another slip up happen between Jake and I. I glanced back at them and saw the torn look on Jacob's face. I did not want him to feel trapped. Imprinting is not a way to choose who to spend the rest of your life with. I was ready to put up one hell of a fight. Was there anyway to break an imprint. Why do I get no say in the matter? Delilah fucking Carter doesn't let anything, not even a force of nature, decide her future.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight. **

Jacob POV

Bella hugged me again the moment Delilah walked away. Her scent was all wrong she smelled good but it did not compare to the roses and vanilla scent Delilah put off. I began to feel that longing to be with her creep up on me, I glanced over at Delilah she was making her way over to the pack.

"-and I felt so bad. I called almost everyday and Billy started to get upset." Oh shit Bella was here. I looked at her and suddenly all the feelings I once felt for her came back for a second, they were then replaced when I caught of whiff of Delilah's scent.

"Jacob are you listening to me?" Bella said looking annoyed,

"Shit sorry Bells. I-I am kind of… preoccupied," I said glancing at Delilah who was talking to Leah of all people. I was about to run over there and pull her away until both Delilah and Leah broke out into a smile. Wow that girl was fucking amazing if she could get bitter Leah to smile.

"Why are you spending time with that girl?" Bella asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" easy Jacob, control yourself.

"She is totally materialistic. Who drives a Lamborghini to a bonfire. There is something off about her. Edward saw her in town and he couldn't get a reading from her. You should stay away from her Jacob."

"Edward can't read your mind either but you aren't a threat are you? Leave her alone, Bella, she is actually really nice."

"You don't like her or anything do you Jacob? She is NOT your type."

"What is that supposed to mean? A girl who comes from a rich family can't be interested in a poor Indian werewolf?"

"That's not what I meant Jake, and you know what. You two are completely different. You deserve better than a spoiled rich girl." Hearing Bella talk about Delilah like that pisses me off. I took a few steps back to make sure I didn't phase.

"Why are you even here Bella? You made your fucking choice so why the fuck are you still hanging around here? I left because of you and here you are in my life again trying to hurt me."

"Jake I never intentionally hurt you. I-I just think she is no good for you. I do not want you to get hurt anymore."

I knew my eyes were black and I was shaking by the time she finished talking. I took a few breaths to calm myself down. I suddenly heard Delilah's voice in my head.

'_Calm down, doggy. They are all getting worried over here' _ she said. I glanced over at her and she was looking at me. '_Yeah a perk of being magical now smile over here before Seth runs over and tackles you' _I forced a smile in Seth's direction and saw him calm in an instant.

'_Good job, boy. Now do you want me out of your head or-'_

'_NO' _I cut her off quickly. '_Can you stay?'_

'_It's kinda weird but yeah I guess. What's she talking to you about?' _she asked.

' _I don't even know'_

'_Well lets listen shall we. Hopefully she gives me some insight to your soap opera relationship' _I could hear her laugh in my head. I smiled

"What are you smiling about Jake?" Bella asked smiling up at me.

'_Wow this girl is clueless' _Delilah thought.

"Nothing listen I gotta go," I said and turned to leave.

"You would rather be with her than catch up with me. What has happened to you Jake?"

'_Ha its only because I am totally awesome.'_

"Well excuse me, Bella, for wanting to be with my imprint," I snapped before I could help it. I did not want Bella to find out about us like this.

"_Us? I thought I made it quite clear-"_

"_Shut up Delilah. You know there will be an 'us'"_ I thought.

'_Is that a challenge, Black?'_

I ignored her and looked back a Bella. While Delilah and I were having out mental conversation she had suddenly started crying. Why is she crying?

'_Hey why is she crying?'_

"Bell are you okay? I am sorry I didn't want you to find out about it like this. It just happened two da-" I was cut off by Bella's lips on mine. What the fuck! I quickly pulled away. Bella had a horrified look on her face.

'_Hahahahaha you just got kissed and now have to face the awkward situation. Haha."_

'_Gee good to know my imprint cares about me kissing other girls'_

'_Aw Jake you should have tried to get some action out of that kiss.'_

'_You are kind of annoying you know that'_

'_I have been told that, but soul mate don't you love all my flaws'_

'_Mmmhmm keep making jokes about it'_

'_Oh don't worry, Fido. I will'_

Delilah's presence was gone from my head. Great she left me alone. Oh yeah Bella was here. Shit.

"Bella why did you do that? I asked.

"I don't know I wanted to. Jake I may have made the wrong choice I thin-"

"Bella before you finish that sentence, think about it. I finally imprinted and suddenly you think you made the wrong decision. Listen, I am done Bells, go be with Edward. He loves you and you owe it to him not to go off kissing other guys especially guys who are with someone else." I walked away leaving Bella to think about what I said.

I made my way back to Delilah who was sitting with Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Paul. They all began snickering when I walked up.

"So Jake, enjoy your first kiss? You looked a little shock," Paul laughed.

"Yeah you looked like you were about to piss your pants," Quil said through his laughs.

"Guys leave him alone. He was just surprised a girl wanted to kiss him when they weren't falling over drunk," said Delilah. Wow this girl was going to be the death of me. The rest of the pack busted out in laughter.

"This girl Jake," Leah said through her laughs, "She is a keeper." Okay seriously how long was I gone for? Leah actually likes someone.

"Aw thanks Leah but I don't know if I am going to be with Jake, I kind of prefer my guys a bit more experienced," laughed Delilah. Just then Sam walked up. The front of his shirt was soaking wet. When they saw him Delilah and Leah busted into laughter.

"What happened to you Sam?" I asked.

"I opened this damn soda and the thing spilled all over me," he said. This had Delilah written all over it. I thought she said she didn't use her powers very much. Well at least this explains her and Leah's sudden friendship.

"Leah," Sam said, "It is good to see you smiling again." And just like that Leah's good mood was gone. The bitterness washed back into her eyes.

"What's it to you Sam? Why do you even fucking care?" Leah snapped. Sam was at a lost for words. I was trying to think of something to say when Delilah spoke up.

"So you are Sam? Hi I am Delilah Carter. I would shake your hand but you have grape soda all over it. You should really check the cans before you open it, that way you aren't that person who made a fool out of himself. Lucky for you though Jake here got unwantedly kissed by Bella, so I think you are save." Leah's bright smile returned to her face as Delilah finished talking. Sam looked at me knowingly as if to say "this is who you have chosen". I heard it Sam, I heard it.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Well I am going to go," Sam stated then turned and walked away. As soon as he was gone I turned to Delilah.

"Are you crazy? That is my alpha? You can't talk to him like that!"

"Wow Jake didn't realize you were in love with Sam. No wonder you were tense when Bella kissed you." she said. With that she got up and smiled at everyone before headed off towards her car.

The pack of course busted into laughter and Paul made kissy sounds at me. I quickly followed Delilah to her car.

"Did you have fun embarrassing me just now?" I asked somewhat pissed.

"Actually I did, thanks," she replied with a smile. Who the fuck am I kidding I cannot stay mad at her.

"I think you owe me an apology," I stated. She smiled slyly at me.

"Is that so?" she asked while walked up to me. She got very close to me and put her hands on my chest. I was at lost for words so I just nodded.

"Okay then," she said. Then she stood on her tippy toes and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "There that should make up for everything. I will see you around Jacob." With that she got into her car and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight. **

Delilah POV

I woke up the next day to sunshine coming through my window. This was like the second time in a month I had seen the sun. I thought back to the minor kiss Jacob and I shared. Shit Delilah why did you kiss him? I was leading Jake on. I actually liked the guy, as a friend….okay maybe a little more than a friend but still. There was no way I was just going to give into this imprinting business. I just had to stay away from Jacob for a few days. I got up and looked out the window. Jake's car was gone. Huh he must have picked it up last night. Well that solves the problem of having to see him. I took a shower and got dressed then made my way downstairs. Just as I entered the foyer my dad came through the door. I looked at what he held in his hand.

"Daddy you didn't?" I said.

"Dells, I told you if you were good. And from what I hear you were good and even made some friends," he smiled as I ran up and pulled the kennel from his hands. I quickly opened it as a small brown pit bull puppy sniffed his way out. Weird I know but I have always wanted a pit bull. They are an extremely misunderstood breed.

"Daddy he is perfect," I shouted as I jumped up and hugged my dad.

"I knew you would love him. He is almost housebroken. And I figured you would want to get all his stuff yourself. You could even invite your _friend_ with you." Ok the old man knew something.

"Daddy what did you hear?" I looked at him. There was only one person who gossiped as much as my dad and lucky for me it was Billy Black.

"Nothing Billy just said you and Jacob really hit it off."

"Billy told you Jacob imprinted on me didn't he?"

"Yes Dells?! Do you know how happy Billy and I are. We are gonna have the greatest grandchildren and it is going to be be be AWESOME!"

I picked up my puppy and stared at my dad. It was not uncommon for him to have outbursts like these but seriously grandchildren, awesome?

"Slow down there old man, we haven't even begun dating yet. And if we ever do I am going to move at snail speed. Yep that's me snail speed Delilah."

"Well snail speed Delilah you mind taking your dog outside before he pisses all over my carpet?" I looked down at the puppy getting ready to mark his place

"Shit," I screamed and scooped him up and ran outside.

A few hours later I was loading Bandit into the car. Hey he was pit bull he needed a tough name. My dad has insisted I invite Jake to accompany me to Port Angeles where the nearest Petsmart was located. I thought about lying and saying Jake was busy but then my dad would just call Billy himself and demand why his son was too busy to come out with his imprint. Jake seemed all to thrilled I wanted to hang out with him

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah"

"Hey its Delilah. I was wondering if you wanted to got to Port Angeles with me I ne-"

"Yeah I will go!"

"Geez…ok I will come pick you up. I will be there in like twenty minutes."

"OK see you then!"

Desperate much. My dad insisted on coming with me to see Billy. Apparently as soon as Jacob and I hung up my dad called Billy and the two lovers decided to spend the day together.

We pulled up to the Black's house. It was tiny, I did not see how Jake could fit in it, but my dad told me it was the house his mother had picked out so there was no chance of Billy leaving. I picked up Bandit and set him on the ground securing his leash in my hand. Here goes nothing. Before we even walked away from the car Billy and Jacob were outside coming to greet us.

"Daniel, Delilah. it's a fine morning," Billy said a twinkle in his eye. Wow if Jacob and I ever did reproduce our kids have a chance at being crazy thanks to their grandpas.

"Hello Billy," I said completely ignoring Jacob and focusing on Bandit. "Well I guess we will leave you oldsters to do whatever you guys do. You ready, doggy?" I said Jake looked at Bandit before he realized I was talking to him.

"Ha ha very funny Lyla. Do you know how to get to Port Angeles?"

"I never know where I am going, but the car has GPS." Jacob looked at me then shook his head.

We said goodbye to our fathers and got into the car.

"An escalade huh?" Jacob said when we were heading down the road.

"Yeah my dad kinda went through this gangster phase. He even went so far as to dress in Sean John. Thankfully though that phase took place while I was learning how to do laundry."

"So do you still suck at doing laundry?"

"Nope I am actually an expert at the whole homemaker thing. I can clean the house, do laundry, grocery shop, I can even cook."

"You cook?" Jacob said disbelief in his voice. I glanced over and Bandit was resting on his lap. Aw he must sense they are cousins.

"I am actually and excellent cook. My mother and I spent two months in Italy learning how to cook. She always got these crazy ideas to learn new things."

"Italy wow. If someone here wants to learn to cook they buy a cookbook." I glanced over to him.

"Well you will soon find out I do not do anything the normal way."

That was proven when we finally got to Port Angeles and got into Petsmart. Jacob pushed a ever piling up cart in which Bandit sat in the child's seat.

"It would be easier if you buy the entire store!" Jacob complained.

"Oh shut up look at Bandit, he deserves all this."

"This dog has more possessions than I do! Oh really he does not need a sweater he is an animal."

"Yes he is a dog who lives in what feels like the artic. Excuse me for trying to make sure my baby doesn't get cold." Jacob smirked at me.

"You're baby?"

"Shut up. I thought you would be all for me taking good care of Bandit. For all you know you two could be cousins. Oh look at these sweaters, Bandit!" Jacob shook his head and was quiet while I finished shopping.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight. **

Jacob POV

She was finally done buying the entire store for the dog. After picking up at least four collars with matching leashes, a huge assortment of sweaters, three dog beds, and a bunch of other things, we were finally at the check out counter.

"Okay that will be $967.95," the cashier told her. I studied her looking for any sign of the shock I was in. but there was none, she simply took out a black credit card and handed it to the cashier. What the hell had I gotten myself into? After she paid and I helped load the car and we were on our way home. Bandit was comfortable strapped in a brand new dog car seat. I tried to remind her he wouldn't fit in it in one month, but you trying telling that woman no.

"Oh I fucking love this song!" she shriek blasting the speaker and started singing along. "_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do it run!"_

I kept laughing while she kept singing along until the song was over. "That that was beautiful. I think you may have made Bandit and I deaf."

"Whatever I know I have a beautiful voice," she said. And by all honesty she did, but I would never admit that to her. There was something about Delilah that was different. I wanted to get to know her and figure out why she did everything she does. One second she could be a spoiled brat and the next a totally normal person. Fuck why couldn't I just choose a normal girl.

She sang along to the radio the rest of the way home. Before we crossed the La Push border she insisted on buying me some food.

"You really don't have to do this Lyla," I said

"Yea I do Jake, I dragged you all over Port Angeles today. Besides every time your stomach growls it feels like there is an earthquake." She quickly paid for three large pizzas and we made our way back to my house.

"Do you think my dad is gonna wanna hang out much longer?" she asked. I could hear the two laughing in the house.

"Yeah I think they are having a pretty good time. Why don't you come inside. We can put Bandit in my room in the mean time." I got out of the car and got Bandit out of his car seat, he seemed please to no longer be restrained. We walked into the house to find my dad and Daniel laughing at something on the television. Oh no, not this!

"_Bewwa give dat back dats mines!" _I heard a four year old me cry out. Home movies great thanks dad. I looked over at Delilah who was studying my four year old self, a smile on my lips. The camera switched to a six year old Bella, I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"_Its mine now Jacob and I am not giving it back ever HA!" _the six year old Bella shouted. Huh even then she took things from me.

"_Dats not nice! My mommy says we always need to share! You can come pway wit me and my Barbie dream house, Jake." _I smiled when I saw who the voice belonged to. There on the television screen was a four year old Delilah. She had on a pink dress and her long hair was combed into two braids.

"We have been here before dad?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah, bud. We used to visit a lot before your grandparents died. I can't believe you don't remember. I reminded you about it before we moved up here."

"Yeah I guess I missed that," she said as she looked at young version of ourselves play with her toys.

"_Jacob," _cried Bella. "_You can have your toy back it was no fun anyway."_

"_You can keep it, I am playing wit Lyla now."_

"_No I don't want it!" _Bella cried as she kicked dirt into mine and Delilah's face. I could hear a woman scold her from behind the camera but before she woman could act Delilah was already on her feet.

"_Say sorry, Bewwa! My daddy says I am a priwncess and you don't treat priwncesses like dat!" _Delilah had gotten into Bella's face and even as a toddler she had the proud look in her eyes. Bella busted into tears and the footage stopped. Billy and Daniel were still laughing.

"Even as a child you thought very highly of yourself Delilah," my dad commented.

"Hey excuse me for setting the girl straight," Delilah said while helping herself to a piece of pizza. I sat across from her and we watched footage from Christmas. Occasionally we would see the young us side by side singing or playing with a toy. Apparently Delilah and I were good friends when she came to visit. My dad later told me that Christmas was the last time the Carter's visited. I caught her staring at me and our eyes locked. For a brief second I saw her vulnerability, her protective cover was let down and I saw the want and need in her eyes. She quickly looked away and avoided eye contact with me the rest of the night. But it was there, I saw it. There was hope and I was not giving up.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight. **

Delilah POV

Jacob and I grew to become good friends. It was exactly a month since we had first met. We were at the beach hanging out. Spending all this time together made me uneasy, but I felt like I couldn't breathe if I spent more than three days without him. Jacob seemed content with our friendship. The only contact we had was when he would hug me, hold on to my waist, and when we were together he would hold my hand and draw circled on my palm. I loved Jacob's touch, especially when I learned his temperature ran higher than normal.

We were sitting on the beach. It was actually warm today. Jacob's head was rested in my lap and I was playing with his short black hair.

"Did you ever have long hair like some of the guys on the rez?" I asked.

"Yeah I had pretty long hair before I first phased. Then I was forced to cut it. Why?"

"I like your hair this length." I said and when back to combing my fingers through his hair. I noticed the satisfied smile on his face.

"I knew you found me sexy," he said. Ah Jacob always the cocky one. I swear if the universe did have its way, we would probably have one of the most conceded relationships in the world.

"Oh yes I can't help but swoon at your gorgeous 8-pack," I said only half joking. Jacob had an amazing body. And he was always missing a shirt, I found it hard not to stare sometimes, ok all the time.

"You think its gorgeous huh?" he said running his hand down his stomach. Ok that made me hot. I hadn't gotten any action for a while. The thing I hated more than Jacob's hot body was his personality. He was the first person who understood me without asking any questions. We could talk about anything and he was always understanding. He never pressured me for anything more than my friendship. I absolutely hated to admit it but I felt myself falling more and more in love with Jacob Black everyday.

"Dells what are you thinking about?" Jake asked me. Jacob understood everything I told him, but I still hadn't gave him the reason I was keeping him at arms length.

"Nothing really," I lied. "This place is really beautiful." If this place meant your eyes then yeah it was fucking amazing!

"Aw little miss Hollywood is starting to like La Push."

"You have a lot to do with that Jacob." I said quietly. I did not let Jacob know my growing feelings very much, but when I did I saw the brightening of his eyes. We didn't say anything for a while. It started to get late so we decided to head back. During the car ride I decided I would tell Jacob about my feelings. I wasn't ready for a relationship, but I would tell him it was becoming a possibility.

We got to my house and slowly made our way up my driveway. There at my door was the last person I ever expected to see.

"Adrian? W-what are y-you doing here?" I asked. There on my doorstep stood Adrian dressed in Levi jeans, black Vans, and a black Nirvana shirt. His medium brown hair fell slightly over his bright green eyes. He looked amazing as ever, but next to Jacob he was no comparison. 'Well that's a good sign' I thought.

"Lyla I really need to talk to you an- who the hell is this?" he asked glaring at Jacob. I saw a surge of jealously flicker through his eyes.

"I am Jake, Delilah's um her," Jacob stumbled

"My friend," I quickly said. I saw the hurt in his eyes. I did not want to hurt him but I just needed to get Adrian out of here without making a scene.

"Lyla can we please talk. I have been waiting out here for hours. I knew you're dad would be out of town so I figured you would be home, not out with random guys." I felt Jacob tense next to me and begin to shake slightly. I quickly used my powers to help him gain control. Smooth Adrian, Jacob is a giant next to you. But that was typical Adrian.

"Listen Adrian I honestly have nothing to say to you so you should just-"

"Nothing to say to me? Delilah we dated for two and a half years and then you just come up to me and end it and leave. What kind of shit was that? I thought you loved me."

Now I was angry. This was not a conversation I wanted to have in front of Jacob and I couldn't say everything I wanted to say to Adrian if I was busy concentrating on keeping Jacob calm. Please Jacob please don't hate me for this.

"Jacob I will see you tomorrow okay?" I said. When I said that I saw his brown eyes go completely black. If I wasn't keeping him calm he would be a huge wolf by now. I suddenly was inside Jacob's head, he was pleading Bella not to leave him for a guy named Edward but she didn't listen. I was overwhelmed by his angst and misery. No! I would never hurt you like that Jacob I just needed to have him leave. I tried to transport my thought to him but his strong emotions were breaking my concentration.

"Yeah _Jake,_" Adrian said. Fuck you Adrian, fuck you. "My girlfriend and I need to talk." Oh that's it. I am usually excellent at keeping my control but NO FUCKING WAY! This guy cheats on me for months then shows up here and tries to sabotage the only relationship I will ever have that might make me forget how much he screwed me up.

"Screw you Adrian! I am NOT your girlfriend!" I screamed. Then I don't know what possessed me but the next thing I know I jumped up and smashed my lips against Jacob's. He froze for a second but then I felt him begin to respond. Our tongues made contact and the world around me was forgotten. I knew nothing except the feeling of Jacob. I felt his hands slide around my waist as I slide mine around his neck. He deepened the kiss and we began fighting for dominance. I never wanted this kiss to end, but I knew I would need air soon. He slowly pulled away and I instantly felt cold. We looked into each other's eyes and I knew in that moment nothing will ever be the same. I knew in that moment fighting this was a lost cause. I knew in that moment I never wanted to be without him again. I knew in that moment that no matter what I do I could never change the fact that I had fallen in love with Jacob Black.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N Paul doesn't imprint on Jacob's sister in this.**

Jacob's POV

I had no idea how it happened but here I was sitting on Delilah's couch, her straddling me and her warm lips pressed to my neck. We had been making out for almost an hour. Right after she had kissed me her psycho ex began calling her a slut and other names. If she hadn't been keeping my calm I knew we would be covering up a murder right now instead of making out on the couch. She was back battling my lips before we had to come up for air. She snuggled against my chest and we sat there in silence for a little bit before she spoke.

"Jacob I think we should talk."

"Yeah I think so too. Who-who was that guy?"

She went on to explain to me her roller coaster relationship with Adrian. By the end of her story I was shaking again.

"Calm down, Jake. It is really okay. Neither of us were exactly innocent during that relationship."

"How many times did you…." I trailed off.

"I didn't exactly document every time but besides him there were only two other guys and neither one lasted very long. Colby was a jock and he was just using me too and Jesse, well Jesse wasn't just using me. As soon as I realized we meant more to him than we actually did I ended it. I felt horrible Jesse was everything Adrian used to be, but I still loved Adrian. Jacob, I think a part of me still does. I want to be with you, but-but I just want to make sure I can be with you completely. I have major relationship issues, I am going to be hot and cold with you like crazy, but that's just the way I am now."

"I guess I can understand that." I said quietly. I scolded myself for thinking she would somehow all of a sudden be madly in love with me.

"Jacob when Adrian was here I couldn't help it, I got into your mind. What happened with Bella?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. "I was in love with Bella. She was my best friend and she didn't feel the same. She was in love with someone else. Someone I don't particularly like." I felt the emptiness come back to me as I told Delilah this. I knew the emptiness Bella left me with would feel like nothing compared to the emptiness I would feel if Delilah left.

"Why do you and Bella's boyfriend not get along? Does it have to do with your lets call them special canine abilities?" I looked at her. "Oh come on you honestly think I would believe you turn into a giant wolf and patrol if there was nothing to protect against."

"Bella's boyfriend is a…….. he is a ……vampire." I looked into her eyes for the first time since I met her I saw fear in them. She quickly hid her fear and waited for me to continue. "My tribe has a treaty with him and his family. See they only feed on animal blood. We allow them to live in Forks as long as they stay off our land and do not drink any human blood."

"So she choose a blood drinker over you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What a loser." she said. Then rested her head on my shoulder.

"I tell you there are a family of vampires living in the next town over and you think nothing of it."

"Well geez look at us. I kind of figured there was something off about Edward. I saw him in town one day, I picked off a weird vibe from him. I didn't think much of it. How many others are there besides him?"

"Six. I don't think they will be here much longer though. Bella and Edward are going to get married soon. Then she will die, just as she wishes."

"She is willing to become one of them?"

"Yeah and when she does she is going to have to abandon everyone she knows. A newborn vampire is dangerous and uncontrollable."

"Are you still upset by her decision?"

I snuggled into her hair and inhaled deeply. I loved her scent. "Sort of, but it has gotten easier since I met you. I guess we will both always be somewhat messed up from what Bella did to me and Adrian to you."

"No. They didn't mess us up. They made us more cautious and careful. They made us stronger." I thought deeply about her words. I had never considered it like that. But now I realized it was true. Delilah laid me across the couch and snuggled to my side. I stroked her hair until I hear her breathing relax and gain a rhythm. _Stronger_ I thought again. Strong enough to endure even what Delilah will throw in my direction.

************************************************************************

I was now on my way to my house to drop off the Rabbit and change before I was due out to patrol. After Delilah had fallen asleep I have carried her up to her room and laid her to sleep. I wished I could have just stayed there with her but I knew she would throw a fit if she found out I was neglecting my werewolf duties. I loved that about her, she was never needy. If I couldn't hang out with her some days she completely understood and just found other ways to occupy her time. I got to my house and ran inside to change into some basketball shorts. My dad was still up surprisingly.

"Hey dad, you still up?"

"Yeah we had an elders meeting it ran kind of late," he looked at me then smiled slyly. "You have fun tonight son?" Why was he looking at me like that.

"Yeah I did." I said walking towards my room. When I got into my room I realized why he was looking at me like that. I had a fading hickey on my neck from the make out session Delilah and I shared. It would be gone completely in a hour. Nosy old man, I thought as I threw on some shorts.

"Well dad I'm going to go patrol. Bye."

"Be careful Jake. And congrats for finally convincing Lyla. Don't screw this up. She isn't a girl who will put up with a lot of crap." Great now my dad was giving me advice on how to handle Lyla. I quickly ran into the woods and phased. I would be patrolling with Paul, Jared, and Quil.

'_Wassup Jake?' _Quil said.

'_Hey guys.'_ I said. I tried so hard not to think about Delilah.

'_Ha so she finally caved?'_ Paul said.

'_Shut up man' _I said. Paul had been bugging me about how Lyla wasn't interested in me.

'_That's great dude. I knew she would crack any day now. Ever since the bonfire last week she seemed to finally be warming up to the thought.' _Quil thought.

'_I didn't think she would give in. No offense man, but she is way too good for you.' _Paul thought.

' _Shut the fuck up Paul' _Quil said.

'_Don't worry Quil. Paul is just jealous Lyla doesn't like him.' _I thought. I knew about Paul's growing crush on Delilah. She and him had actually developed a friendship, I would have normally been jealous but for some reason I wasn't. I trusted her.

'_Whatever Jake. If I really wanted her I could have her. And besides you have too many other guys to worry about. Seriously every hormonal little shitface on the res has come up to me and asked about her.'_

'_Lyla isn't like that. Jacob has nothing to worry about.'_

'_Dudes just shut up about it. I don't give a shit about everyone else. She can do whatever she wants, I don't pretend to own her or something.'_

'_You saying she is fair game then?' _Paul asked. He was fantasying about Delilah as usual. I growled loudly. I hated this guy.

'_You're a asshole man. You know she is Jake's imprint, the others don't.' _Jared said.

'_Fucking relax Jared. He knows I am joking. Besides she would cut off my dick if I tried anything.' _I felt Jared struggling with something.

'_Jared man was sup?'_

'_Jacob how is it you can handle Paul and the other guys around her? I freak when anyone is even standing by Kim and the same goes for Sam and Em. It is different for you and Delilah.'_

'_He is right man. You weren't freaking when she didn't think of you as anything else than a friend, and you don't obsess about her 24/7 like the other guys.' _I knew they were right. I thought of Delilah a lot but she wasn't the only thing that occupied my thoughts. I was already phasing when Jared imprinted on Kim. I heard his thoughts at the time. He couldn't function properly without thinking and checking up on her. The same goes for Sam and Quil. But I never felt the _need _to check up on Lyla. When I checked up on her it was because I wanted too, not because I had to.

'_Sam thinks something is up about your imprint. He says it might have something to do with her being an immortal.'_

'_Sam is just pissed that Jake isn't being held by his dick by his imprint like him, you, and Quil.' _Paul thought.

'_Claire does not hold me by my-- you know, you sicko! She is a child!'_

'_Keep thinking that moron. I see how you cater to everything she asks. She has you wrapped around her three year old finger. Jake actually has the balls to deny Delilah. Remember when he didn't jump up to get her a soda. The rest of you act like their personal slaves.'_

'_Alright guys just drop it okay.' _I was sick of talking about my relationship with Delilah with these guys. I knew we were different. Delilah had told me she wanted to give me a choice. I was bound to her by the imprint, but I had the power to leave if that is what I wanted. I never felt obligated to be with her because she was my imprint. But imprint or not I was in love with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight. **

Delilah's POV

I woke up the next morning still dressed in what I wore the night before. Ew, I thought. I looked over at Bandit who was curled up next to me, then I realized I was in my room. Huh I guess Jacob must have brought me here after I fell asleep. I pondered over the night before. I guess I lost my battle to fight nature. Stupid nature always has to win. Stupid Jacob, has to be all sexy and understanding. Stupid Adrian, has to show up and complicate everything.

I glanced outside and noticed it was actually sunny outside.

"Hey Bandit wanna go for a hike today?" I asked him. He had grown so much over the past month. He was no longer that little puppy. I loved walking around town with Bandit, now there were only half the guys following me as before. Jake always joked about it because Bandit was probably the wimpiest pit bull in the history of pit bulls. I looked out my window and saw my dad's car outside, he must have gotten home this morning. I quickly showered and threw on my Victoria PINK track suit and put a green sweater on Bandit. Just as Jake had predicted, this would probably be the first and last time he would wear it since it barely fit him.

When I got downstairs I noticed Billy and my dad sitting in the living room. I ran over and gave my dad a hug and waved at Billy.

"So Dells, what do you have planned today?" Billy asked me.

"I was thinking about going on a hike with Bandit."

"That's a good idea. You should invite Jacob." said Billy. I saw the twinkle in his eye. The old man knew what happened yesterday. Damn I knew I shouldn't have left a mark on Jake's neck. I thought he had super fast healing powers.

"I thought about it but he seemed pretty tired yesterday and he was patrolling late this week. I figured I just let him rest."

"Are you sure Dells," my dad said. "These woods aren't like Los Angeles."

"Yeah so they are crawling with giant wolves instead of perverted gangsters? I think I can handle it daddy. Really I will be fine."

"Okay bud, but take your cell with you. You know, in case someone wants to get in contact with you." my dad said casually. Too casually.

"So Billy told you huh? I swear you two should start a gossip magazine for La Push or something. You know more about Jacob and me than we do!"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave 'evidence' lying around for Billy to see then," my dad said smiling. Most people would think it is weird for a father to be joking about his daughter giving some guy a hickey, but that was my dad.

"Fine," I got up and hooked Bandit's leash to his collar. "Next time I will make sure Jake's hickeys are covered by his shirt." I said proudly. That will teach them.

I was almost out the door when I heard Billy call, "That would work Delilah, if Jake wore shirts."

"ARGH!" I screamed back and slammed the door. I could hear their laughter inside the house. They are so annoying!

I made my way to a trail and started walking. I had went through this trail before with Jacob right after we started hanging out. I smiled thinking about the last month. I recalled when I was so against this whole imprinting business, but I didn't hate it as much anymore. Instead it was a strong dislike. I wish I knew that Jacob would be spending his time with me even if he didn't imprint on me. But I guess I have to take what I can get. I gave Jacob a choice. I told him if it made him happier to be with someone else he could be, that I would accept it. I half expected him to go running screaming "I'm free the bitch let me go!" but instead he looked at me and nodded, then took my hand and kept walking along the beach with me. I guess that was the proof I was going to have to use to show he would be with me even if he didn't imprint. Then my other proof was of course that girl Bella. She was constantly calling him and leaving him messages. She would show up at his house unannounced a lot. She even started hanging out with us at his house sometimes. It was incredibly awkward and usually resulted in me excusing myself to go home. Jake had once tried to get her to leave but I didn't want that. As much as a selfish brat I was I didn't want him to end his friendship with her. I didn't know very much about their relationship until yesterday, but I knew they had been close. Bella hated whenever I was around Jacob. She would tense whenever he would touch me or smile at me. I kind of started going out of my way to touch Jacob when she was around, just to get her mad. It was pretty funny how her overly pale face would start getting red with every touch. And she was a bitch to me. I tried talking to her but it always came back to how I wouldn't understand cause I'm rich. Yeah because that makes loads of sense. Overall I wasn't worried about her. She had a fiancé and Jake was put in a horrible mood whenever he heard her voice. But that still didn't stop me from assuring him if he wanted to be with her I would be okay with it. I loved Jacob and I wanted him to be happy. As long as I made him happy I would try my hardest to be there for him, even if it wasn't exactly in the way he wanted.

Then the kisses we shared last night. I knew I was done for weeks ago but those kisses confirmed it. I had never experienced a kiss like I had with Jacob, not even with Adrian. And I was openly admitting I was in love with Adrian. I still don't understand how I came here expecting the worst possible scenarios in my head and ended up finding my soul mate. I wasn't ready to let Jake know yet, but I knew he had a hold over me now.

"Hey there Delilah," a voice spoke from behind me. I spun around to find Paul walking towards me in cut offs and tennis shoes.

"Hey dickhead," I said. Greeting Paul in my usual manner.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Where is your protector?" I knew of Paul's little crush on me. I found it quite amusing.

"He is off in dreamland. Leaving me to fend for my self."

"So I heard you two finally got together," he said quietly.

"Right you guys see each other's thoughts," I said. Jacob had patrolled right after it happened. Of course the entire pack would know by now.

"I am happy for you guys, Jake's a good guy."

"Wow did Paul actually compliment someone other than himself. You must have gotten laid last night."

"Hot blonde!" he announced laughing. I actually enjoyed talking to Paul. Sure he had a temper but he was a good way to forget about problems.

"Of course. So do you remember _his_ name?" I said quickly.

"No actually I never remem- oh fuck you"

"You totally walked into that one"

"Whatever at least I don't leave hickeys on their necks for their fathers to find." he shot back.

"Well I had to leave my mark somehow and I couldn't find a pen anywhere," I said.

"When you guys have sex are you going to tattoo your name on his dick?" I looked at Paul then started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You know you two would be perfect for each other." I said, still in my own little world.

"What the fuck are you talking about Carter?"

"You and Leah. You two are so much a like." he nearly choked.

"Are you fucking serious?! Leah? The bitter hag? Sorry but I prefer my girls a little less bitch and with less baggage. Besides Leah is like a sister to me, if my sister was a hot, bitchy, rude, annoying chick."

"You do realize you called her hot?"

"Fuck you Carter, why would you even say something like that."

"Because its true. I see the way you look at each other. You are always pretending to check out other girls when really you are looking at Leah. And she does the same thing. I think it has something to do with the fact no one else tells you off like she does."

"You have no idea how wrong it is what you are saying," he said. I hear the cover up in his voice.

"Alright Paulie what ever you say." I said. "And you shouldn't let Sam stand in your way, I am just saying." Paul studied me for a little bit.

"Okay lets say yes I do have a thing for Leah, I am not saying I do, but if I did and I acted on it, then I imprinted on someone else, then what?" he asked. I smiled at him, geez he was clueless.

"You won't." I said.

"And how, Miss knowitall, do you know?"

"I had a vision of it." I said quietly. For some reason my visions had started coming back. They were just minor ones now, but if I wasn't careful about using my powers, they will become more plentiful.

"So you're sayin-"

"Paul I am not saying anymore. All I am telling you is you will not imprint on anyone else and neither will she. Whether or not you two work out or even start anything, that is completely up to you two." I said. My phone started ringing. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey Dells, its Jake." _I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jake whats up?"

"_Nothing just woke up, my dad left a message for me to call you. I figured now that they know we sorta got together they will push us together all they can."_

"Yeah probably. So I am hiking right now with Bandit. I am gonna head back soon. You wanna meet at my house? The Dodgers game is on later." he snickered when I said the Dodgers.

"_You wanna see them get killed again?"_

"Whatever I don't recall the first time they were 'killed'. Just head over here." I said then hung up. I glanced at Paul who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Well I am gonna head back home," he said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Okay see you later Paul," I said and began walking back toward my house. "Oh and Paul, say hi to Leah for me." I said smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said smiling back. With that he headed off in the direction of the Clearwater house.

I was walking on the side of the road on my way back to my house when a beat up old truck stopped besides me. Oh great, I thought.

"Hey have you seen Jacob?" Bella asked me.

"Um yeah he is on my way to my house." I said. No way am I inviting her to my house.

"Oh I wanted to talk to him. He has seemed kind of distant lately." she said. For some reason her statement got me angry.

"Gee you think," I said rudely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said just as rudely.

"Oh I don't know. When you completely shatter a guys heart by telling him he isn't good enough for you I would imagine he would be 'distant'"

She stopped the car and got out. She made her way over to me and stood right in front of me. She was a bit taller than me. Was she serious? Did she honestly want to fight me over this. Haha this is actually really entertaining.

"You know what you spoiled little brat," she started. 'spoiled little brat' that was original. "You know nothing about Jacob and I so stop pretending you do. And stop keeping him from me! I know the only reason he doesn't return my phone calls is because of you!"

"Do you honestly think I would keep Jacob away from you? I am sorry but I am not that pathetic and Jacob is not that pathetic to let someone else control his life. Jacob is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. And he had decided he doesn't want you around, so stop being a creepy little stalker and stay away from him until he is ready to talk to you." there was fire burning in her eyes now. She quickly raised a hand to slap me but I caught it before she could strike me.

"Really you going to hit me. Will that magically make Jacob love you again? You are fucking engaged to another man ok. You need to leave Jacob alone. He doesn't need or want you anymore. Get. The. Fuck. Over. It." I said slowly. She looked at me with fire burning in her eyes. We had somehow made it to the middle of the street. I still had Bandits leash gripped in my hand. I was suddenly extremely angry. I was digging my nails into my palms, drawing blood. We were locked in a menacing staring contest.

"You will not have Jacob, you whore. You do not deserve him!" she said. My vision was beginning to go blurry. I was so angry I felt myself begin to tremble. This stupid girl doesn't know how much I could hurt her. I was breathing hard now attempting to keep my control over my powers.

"Delilah?" said a voice. His soft voice was enough to break me out of my trance.

"Bella?" said another. I tore my eyes away from hers and looked behind her. There exactly at the border of Forks stood Edward. He looked like he was contemplating crossing the border. Bella suddenly flew past me I turned around to find her flying to Jake's arms. He kept his arms at his sides and his eyes locked with mine. There was overwhelming sadness in his eyes. I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes. Why was I crying? This bitch had hurt him again. He quickly yanked Bella off of him and ran over to me. He caught me just as my legs gave out. I struggled to control my tears. That bitch will not see me cry. That stupid bitch had no idea the danger she was just in. I blinked away my tears and saw that Bella was now standing near Edward. I noticed the trembling Jacob was doing and I hugged him back in an attempt to calm him down. I had no more energy to use my powers. Bandit was growling furiously at Edward.

"Get her the fuck out of here," Jacob said coldly to Edward. "Get her out of here and make sure she doesn't come back." I saw Edward gently take a weeping Bella into his arms and take her to her car. Jacob and I stood there. His arms protectively around me, my face buried in his chest. "Shhh baby its okay," he said stroking my hair.

"I could have hurt her Jacob," I said quietly. "She got me so angry. What if I hurt her?"

"You didn't and you know you wouldn't have," he said sternly. I took a few deep breaths. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't fully convince myself. I looked into his eyes. I reached up and took his lips in mine. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but suddenly turned passionate and greedy. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. He broke away and trailed kisses down my neck. I moaned softly. I loved his touch. He kissed his way back up to my lips and kissed me gently before resting his forehead against mine.

"Jacob," I said shakily.

"Yeah baby." he said.

"I think I am falling in love with you." I said quietly.

"I know I am falling in love with you," he said. I stood up straight and looked into his eyes. He began to lead us back to my house.

"You always have to out do me don't you," I laughed. He just chuckled in response and wrapped his arms around me once again. _This, _I thought drawing his arms closer, _this is my home now._


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight. **

Jacob's POV

We were walking up the driveway of Delilah's house. I was so happy she had finally admitted she was falling in love with my I almost forgot what had just happened with Bella. I can't even describe the scene I had walked in on. Bella and Delilah standing in the middle of the road glaring daggers at each other, around then a whirl of winds. Delilah must not have known she was casting winds around them, and I wasn't going to worry her more by telling her. Good thing that stupid leech was there to take Bella away. I couldn't understand why all of a sudden she wanted to be around me. When Edward came back she completely forgot about me. Still after all that was happening, I couldn't hate Bella. I cared about her still, but I don't think she realized I could no longer be there for her whenever she needed me. Delilah came before her now, just like in Bella's mind Edward came before me.

We walked into Delilah's house and into the living room where my dad and Daniel were watching a baseball game. Bandit ran over and jumped on Daniel.

"Damn dog, off the couch. How was your hike honey?" Daniel asked Delilah.

"It was good dad," she said. "Jake and I are going to watch t.v. in my room ok." Daniel and my dad eyed each other.

"Okay Dells," he said smiling. Those guys are really twisted. Delilah led me up the stairs to her bedroom. I had never been inside her room. It was humongous. It was pink and purple. It had a huge king sized bed in the middle of the right wall, a drawing desk in the left corner, and doors that led to a balcony.

"Wow," I said amazed. "This place is huge." I glanced at a door in the left side of the wall, it was creaked open a little I could tell it was a bathroom.

"You want to see my favorite part?" she asked giggling.

"Sure, sure," I said, still taking in her massive room. She grabbed my hand and led me through the bathroom door. The bathroom was pure white with a Jacuzzi bathtub and shower. She opened another door and pulled me in, we were standing in her closet. It was huge, it looked like a closet off MTV's Cribs. Her closet was about the size of Billy and my room put together. Two walls were filled with two rows of hanging clothes, another wall was all shoes, and the fourth wall was handbags. There was an island in the middle with drawers all around it and a huge jewelry case on top.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Do you like it? I picked everything out myself. It was probably the most fun I have ever had. My other houses have good closets, but this is seriously every girl's dream closet."

I couldn't say anything. I just looked at her. I suddenly saw the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I am flaunting it. Come on well just- I am so sorry Jake. I didn't mean to I just-"

"Hey calm down. I am not mad, I'm just surprised is all. This place is bigger than my room." I pulled her too me. She instantly relaxed in my arms.

"I'm sorry Jake. I am seriously not used to- well um-"

"Not used to being around middle class people?" I finished for her.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Something like that. I swear I don't think I am better than anyone because of my dad's money."

"I know that babe," I said. I knew Delilah loved her possessions, but I also knew she could survive without them.

"I have been raised with all this stuff my entire life. My parents seriously screwed me up by giving me everything I wanted, but they did teach me not to let it possess me. My dad is super modest and my mom was the same way, I try really hard to be its just hard sometimes."

"Dells, seriously so you have money so what? Even if you were poor I am positive you would be just as stuck up and annoying." I said with a laugh. I pulled away from her and started touring the closet. Everything in it looked to expensive. I came to a corner that had all puffy dresses and on a shelf underneath them were a row of ballet shoes.

"You do ballet?" I asked. She walked over to me.

"Ummm yeah," she said uncomfortably.

"For how long?" I asked. I wanted to know more about her life.

"Since I could walk pretty much. Its um well its kind of my thing," she said while straightening out some shoes on a shelf.

"Do you still dance?"

"Yeah, I-well-we uh see my dad- he-" she looked so cute when she stuttered.

"Spit it out Dells," I laughed.

"We kinda of sorta have a dance studio in the basement. My dad's idea not mine. I hardly use it. He had this whole thing about how the only place to dance in La Push in the community center. I tried to talk him out of it, but you try telling that man no." She has her own dance studio. How good was she at ballet?

"Dells, how serious are you about ballet?" I asked. She looked at me biting her lip.

"Um well Julliard serious I guess. Well I was before….." she trailed off. I immediately thought it had something to do with her mom's death.

"Before your mom….." I said quietly.

"What? Oh no my mom had nothing to do with it, I mean she got me into ballet but I didn't stop because of her. No it was a plague by the name of Adrian. I was stupid enough to let him consume my life. I only quit like four months ago. I have begun dancing again a little bit."

"Why would he be able to stop you from dancing?" I wanted to know.

"Well I first got serious about ballet when Adrian and I first got together. He was so supportive and he loved the fact I was a dancer, he said it added something extra when we- uh ANYWAYS I quit dance to spite him. I had never seen him so mad when I told him I quit, well besides kissing you in front of him." she was blushing by the end of her story. I felt a pang of jealousy when she almost mentioned her and Adrian's sex life. I absolutely hated the fact some other guy had touched her before me.

She must have picked up on my jealousy because before I knew it we were engaged in a battle of the tongue. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I set her on the island in the middle of the closet and proceeded to kiss her jaw line down to her pulse point. I sucked and nipped at her neck, leaving my mark. She moaned and trailed her hands down my chest and up again. I could feel my erection growing. She used her legs to bring me closer and we both moaned when my erection brushed her inner thigh. I made my way back up to her lips and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. Our tongues began fighting for dominance again. I slid my hands up and down her sides each time getting closer and closer to her breast. She groaned in annoyance before taking my hands and placing them over her breasts. I squeezed them roughly and was awarded a moan. She began kissing at my neck, while her hands made their way under my shirt.

"Fuck Dells, do you know what you do to me?" I groaned.

"I think I have a bit of an idea," she said against my neck before she cupped my penis through my pants. I let out a growl. She began stroking my penis and I was fighting the urge to take her right there. "But," she whispered. "Our dads are right down stairs so we should probably go down there." She then kissed me roughly then pushed me away and hopped off the island.

"You are such a fucking tease," I said trying to hide my erection. She looked at me innocently.

"That Mr. Black, is not even a half of the teasing I can do," she smiled. I shook my head but smiled at her. I fucking love this little tease.

"You will pay for this later," I assured her.

"Looking forward to it," she said. Then turned and walked out of the closet, with me trailing right behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight, unfortunately =(**

Jacob's POV

I was hanging out with Quil, Embry, Seth, and unfortunately Paul. Delilah had insisted we have 'a guys night' even though I spend almost every night patrolling with these guys. It was two weeks before school started again and Delilah was no too happy about going to a new school. To 'help ease her pain' Leah suggested they go shopping in Port Angeles for the day while me and the guys hung out at Delilah's house. Daniel was out of town again, apparently working on a huge business deal in New York so I agreed to it. The Carter's always had every latest game, even though neither one played. They had a home theater and their fridge was always stocked. Delilah had bought all my favorite snacks and drinks before she left.

Delilah and Leah left for Port Angeles at eleven this morning, it was now almost midnight. I was freaking out and calling Delilah's cell phone a bunch of times until Leah answered saying they were just going to see a movie. I could hear Delilah talking and laughing in the background, something about doorknobs. Leah, while slurring her words, told me I couldn't talk to her till their night was done. "A no boyfriend rule" she had said. Delilah and I had only been official for one week now. We hadn't gone further than we did in her closet, but she was right, she could tease guys to no end. She would sit next to me and stroke my thigh, or purposely wear cleavage showing shirts when we would hang out with the pack, or worst our dads. She would start heavy make out sessions right before I had to leave for patrol. It was driving me insane. Thankfully she had somehow managed to put a shield on my mind so I now had control over which thoughts the guys could hear while phased. I didn't tell anyone about it cause I knew Sam would freak. But I have to admit having a girlfriend with powers had its advantages.

"Jake where the fuck are those Tostitos Pizza Rolls?" Embry asked. He and Paul were dueling it out on Guitar Hero. Quil was shouting and trying to mess up Paul. Seth was playing some game on a Nintendo DS. I got up and took the pizza rolls out of the oven. Somehow I had got stuck being the cook for everyone.

"They are over shitface. Come get them," I said to him glancing at the clock again. She should have been home already unless this movie lasted four hours. I took out my cell to call her again when I heard the front door open and giggling.

"Oh fuck haha," laughed Leah. "I can't stand up straight."

"Dude Lee you are so fucking wasted hahaha," slurred Delilah. What the Fuck?! Are they DRUNK?! I heard a loud bang from the hallway and rushed over to make sure they were ok. There standing next to a broken lamp was Delilah, trying to control her laughter.

"Shhhhh lamp, we don't want Jake to know we here," she slurred.

"Oh shit, Dells I can't really tell but I think that's Jake," Leah laughed looking at me. "Either that or Bandit looks horrible." Both girls busted out in laughter. Then Delilah looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Ohh heyyyy Jakeyyy Boyyyy," she slurred. "Yooouuuuuuuu!" What the fuck? I could smell the alcohol on both of them.

She began attempting to do the Soulja Boy dance but I quickly grabbed on to her waist. She was in heels and I wasn't about to let her break her leg. The guys came into the hallway to see what was going on.

Paul busted out laughing, "HA HA are they drunk?" he shouted.

"NO," Leah slurred. "Dells iss drunk but I'm justt tipsy."

"Yeah we can tell," Seth said, glaring at his sister.

"Oh lighten upp Sethyy," Delilah said. "We didn't meann too we justt accidentally walked into a barr and drank a little." She was giggling by the end of her story. If I wasn't so pissed off I would have found it cute when she was drunk.

"Okay I am getting Leah home," Seth announced. Grabbing Leah, who immediately started playing with his face.

"Haha Seth happy," she pushed his lips up with her fingers. "Seth sad," she said pulling them down.

"Umm I-I better help you out Seth," Paul said, grabbing on to Leah.

"Mmmm Paul you smells nicee," Leah said leaning into Paul's chest. What the fuck? Paul looked embarrassed but didn't pull away. "Mmm Paul you are sos strong too."

"Okay we better get going," Paul said quickly before leading Leah out the door, Seth following close behind. Quil, Embry and I looked back a Delilah, who had taken the broken lamp's shade and put it over her head.

"Haha itss just like in the moviess," she laughed. I looked over at Embry and Quil who got the hint.

"We will see you tomorrow Jake." Quil said.

"Bye Delilah," Embry said smiling.

"Bye!" she screeched. Then ran forward and flung her arms around both of them. "I love you guys, you are soo soo soo soo I love you guys." I drew her away from them and walked them to the door. I shut it behind them, locked it then took a deep breathe before turning around.

"Delilah, what were you thinking? Getting drunk in Port Angeles. What is someone took advantage of you? How did you even get home?" I ranted. Thinking about the possible outcome this night could have had.

"Relaxx Jakeyy. I had she-wolf Leah theres. And we took a cab home," she said stumbling into the living room. I followed her and sat next to her on the couch.

"You could have at least called and let me know what you were doing," I said quietly as she snuggled into my chest. I guess drunkenness takes a lot out of her, Leah was probably already sobering up.

"Im sorries," she said in a baby voice.

"Just don't do it again," I said. Before leaning down to give her peck on the lips. It has only been one week and this relationship has been a roller coaster. She has tried to end it already because I mentioned a house in La Push I someday wanted to own and that freaked her out. She began to go on about how I should find some girl on the reservation who could do the whole Martha Stewart wife thing for me. She listed all the reasons why she would make a horrible wife. She even began picking out potential girl for me. ALL BECAUSE I SAID I LIKED A HOUSE! I assured her there was no one else for me, but I knew she was freaking out in her mind still. She warned me before we got together she would be like this, and I wasn't going to give up.

After my small kiss, I leaned back and closed me eyes. They immediately shot open when I felt her warm lips on my neck.

"Mmm Jacob, you are so hot," she mumbled. Oh shit, I need to calm down. Remember she is drunk.

"Dells we should get you to bed," I said. She ignored me and began removing my shirt. I stopped her. "Honey we can't do this right now."

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Because I don't want our first time to be like this."

"Its not even my first time Jake," she said suddenly angry. Okay this isn't Delilah talking, it's the alcohol.

"I know, but it will still be OUR first time," I said calmly.

"Fine," she said standing up then stumbling a little. "But tomorrow, Jacob Ephraim Black, you better be ready to lose your virginity! I am tired of waiting!" With that she made her way out of the room, bumping into things as she went. I followed behind her to help her up the stairs.

I laid on her bed until she was done changing and brushing her teeth. I had successfully stopped her from attempting to take a bath, I was too afraid she would pass out and drown or something,

She climbed next to me and snuggled into my chest.

"I wasn't lying about what I said, Black." she stated.

"Mmhmm Lyla we will talk about it in the morning ok?" I said when I didn't get a response I looked over to find she had already fallen asleep.

I chuckled softly to myself. She was going to be mortified in the morning when she learns about what happened tonight. I laid her on her pillow and studied her features. She was truly beautiful. She looked so innocent and peaceful while she slept, it was a complete 180 from the awake Delilah. I often found myself comparing Delilah and Bella. I hadn't known Bella very well when she wasn't depressed about Edward leaving. Maybe she once possessed as much energy and life as Delilah does. But when I think about Delilah, everything she has been through, her mother's murder, that jerk cheating on her, and the burden of being the last Immortal, I couldn't see why she wasn't more if not worst than Bella was. But that was Delilah. She never showed she was vulnerable, she tried to look for the bright things. But most of all, she didn't let things she couldn't control dictate her life.

Hahaha tomorrow should be interesting alright.


End file.
